This disclosure relates generally to data storage management and more specifically to allocating and organizing data based on varying data security requirements.
The cloud computing environment is an enhancement to the predecessor grid environment, whereby multiple grids and other computation resources may be further abstracted by a cloud layer, thus making disparate devices appear to an end-user/consumer as a single pool of seamless resources that are highly scalable. These resources may include such things as physical or logical compute engines, servers and devices, device memory, storage devices, etc.
The disparate devices of a cloud computing environment may actually be physically separated by great distances. A computing environment which spans multiple geographies may find itself subject to data security standards from these different locations. Further, such a computing environment may be accessed by clients from around the globe. Similarly, clients from different geographies may require that data belonging to them meet with their geographies' data security standards. The same may hold true for clients of cloud computing environment who themselves have clients from around the globe.
In addition, the rise of mobile computing devices also increases the occurrence of single computing devices crossing these same geographic boundaries. In certain instances, a computing device meeting certain data security standards may find itself to be out of compliance as the computing device travels from one geography to the next.